


חרוזי אהבה

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), הומור, פלאף
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: הוגוורטס נרעשת! סיריוס בלק גילה את קיומו של המין הנשי! אבל – מה עושים איתו? MWPP
Relationships: סיריוס בלק/OFC
Kudos: 1





	חרוזי אהבה

נכתב על ידי Mrs Black

סיריוס מתח את רגליו ושאף עמוקות מהסיגריה המאולתרת שהביאה לו אנני. כן, המריחואנה המכושפת של אנני הייתה הטובה מכולן. אפילו ג'יימס, שקיבל את העשבים שלו מהרייבנקלואים היה חייב להודות; אנני גידלה מריחואנה משובחת.

"היי, לא ראיתי את אלה הרבה זמן." אמר בקול עמום, מצביע על נעליה של אנני. הזוג המרופט התגולל לא הרחק מהם, שמוט על המרצפות הקפואות.

"הו, כן, סמנת'ה רוקלי אמרה שאם אני לא אכסה את 'הרגליים המיובלות והמסריחות' שלי היא תספר לפרופסור ספראוט שהצמח שאני מגדלת בחממה שלה הוא לא ממש מצרך חיוני לפרוייקט בשיקויים."

סיריוס השתעל. השניים ישבו זה לצד זו בראש מגדל האסטרונומיה, עשן מסתלסל מפיותיהם. מי יכול היה לשכוח את הויכוח הסוער שהתנהל בין פרופסור מקגונגל לאנני מקסוול בשנתם השלישית, שאז לא הייתה יותר מהילדה המוזרה שרוקמת בתחתית הגלימה שלה כל מיני פרחים ופרפרים-

"העלמה מקסוול, כל זמן שאת נמצאת בכתה שלי או בכל כתה אחרת, את תנעלי נעליים כמו כולם."

"אבל, פרופסור, את לא מבינה." היא הביטה ארוכות במקגונגל; לאחר מכן עצמה את עיניה, כמנסה לחשוב מהי הדרך הטובה ביותר להבהיר לתוכי כי סורג הכלוב בו הוא נמצא, ללא ספק איננו קרקר. "עצם נעילת הנעליים מפריעה לי להתחבר לקסם האדמה ומקורות האנרגיה שנובעים מהקרקע."

סיריוס עשה כל שביכולתו למנוע מעצמו לפרוץ בשאגה רועמת, דבר שככל הנראה לא עלה בדעתם של ג'יימס ופיטר. אי לכך, חזר בו סיריוס מהחלטתו והצטרף לצחוקם. רמוס, באופן צפוי למדי, רק ישב במקומו וחייך בשלווה.

מקהלת הצחוקים שהתעוררה בעקבות ההצהרה המרתקת לא נדמתה להפריע לאנני יותר מכפי שהפריעה לפרופסור מקגונגל. הפרופסור ירתה מבט מקפיא לעבר הכתה הצוהלת, ורק לאחר מכן נפנתה לאנני, שהתנדנדה כעת במקומה בעיניים עצומות. "העלמה מקסוול, כפי שעמדתי לציין בפניך לפני שעדר החוליגנים כאן קטע אותנו בגסות – עצם היותך יחפה מפריע  _ לי _ להניח לך להתחבר לקסם שאת נדרשת לבצע בשיעור הזה. אי לכך ובהתאם לזאת אבקש ממך לנעול את נעליך. אלא אם כן את מעדיפה לבלות ריתוק מרנין לצדו של מר פילץ', נודע לי כי בכוונתו של השרת שלנו לאבק את חדר הגביעים היום בערב."

אנני נראתה כשוקלת לרגע את האפשרויות העומדות בפניה. היא הגתה בנושא משך רגע ארוך במיוחד, לאחר מכן נטלה את נעליה בשלווה מן הרצפה וריחפה את דרכה מחוץ לכתה.

סיריוס הביט ארוכות בעשן הירוק-אפרפר מעט (תוצר לוואי של כמה מרכיבים קסומים סודיים שהוסיפה אנני למריחואנה שלה) שהתפזר לו בחדר שטוף השמש החורפית. היה זה אמצע היום, והוגוורטס הייתה ריקה למדי, לא מפתיע בהתחשב בכך שהיה זה יום האהבה. כולם היו בהוגסמיד, מכנים זה את זה 'פוצי', ו-השכלול - 'פוצי'לה שלי'. לעומת זאת, אלו שלא נהנו כעת ממנת יתר של סכרין וקופידונים מפזמים, התחבאו בפינותיה האפלות של הטירה, שוקלים מה הדרך הטובה ביותר לשים קץ לחייהם. סיריוס, באופן אישי, המליץ על מחבט קווידיץ'. למרות שג'יימס הגה מספר רעיונות מעניינים למדי בשנה הקודמת. למשל; ניקור עיניים בעט-נוצה לאחר שראית מספיק זוגות שמופיים לשארית חייך.

על סיריוס, כמובן, נגזר להישאר לבדו בטירה הנטושה. ג'יימי, שלפני חודשיים סוף-סוף הצליח לגרום לאוואנס לצאת איתו, לקח את חברתו הטרייה להוגסמיד (סיריוס כבר יכול לראות את לילי וג'יימס אוחזים ידיים ומדלגים להם בחדווה לעבר שערי הוגוורטס: שיירת קופידונים המפזרים לבבות מנייר אדום משתרכת מאחוריהם בעוד חבריה נועצים בסיריוס מבטים מרושעים ושדוניים להחריד). הם אומנם עוד לא קראו אחד לשני 'ג'יימסי-פו' ו'בוטן', אולם סיריוס העריך כי שהות של יום שלם בבית התה של מאדם פודיפוט בהחלט עשויה להביא אותם למצב דומה. סיריוס עלול היה לחשוב על כך במרמור, אולם תחושת האושר והעליזות שהשרתה עליו המריחואנה של אנני גרמה לסיטואציה להיראות... כמעט חמודה. כמובן, היו גם פיטר, שסוף סוף מצא לעצמו חברה - ורמוס, שהעביר את חג האוהבים עם אנג'ליקה קרסון, חברתו מזה שנה וחצי. אנג'ליקה הייתה מבוגרת מרמוס בשנתיים, תעבה את חבריו, למדה שינויי-צורה באוניברסיטה על שם גנדאלף האפור והייתה נבזית עד לשד עצמותיה. רמוס, משום מה, נדמה לחבב אותה.

כן, הם כולם יצאו להם עם חברותיהם והשאירו אותו פה בהוגוורטס, לבד, נטול עניין לפעול כזאב בודד ולהטיל קללת עטלפי-נזלת על סניוולוס, שהתמזמז עם ססיליה וורהול ברגעים אלו ממש. סיריוס, באופן עיקש, ניסה להבין מה עושה נערה נחמדה ואינטליגנטית כמו ססיליה בזרעותיו של סניוו. כן, הגיע סיריוס למסקנה הסופית – סנייפ בוודאי הטיל עליה אימפריוס, זו הייתה הסיבה היחידה.

כך נטשו אותו שלושת חבריו. ממורמר, לבדו, וחמור מזה – בתול. נידון להביט בססיליה וסנייפ מתמזמזים לנצח. ביגונו, יצא לשוטט ברחבי הוגוורטס. הוא שוטט בשטחי הטירה הקפואה משך כמעט חצי שעה לפני שהגיע לחממה מספר שש, שם גם מצא את אנני – מותחת את אצבעות רגליה בעודה מגלפת חרוזי אהבה (היא הכריחה את סיריוס לעשות זאת פעם והוא רצה למרוט את גבותיו).

סיריוס צודד מבט לעבר הנערה שישבה לצדו כעת, גם היא לוטה בערפל ירוק-אפרפר. אנני ליפפה את המחרוזות הארוכות והצבעוניות סביב ראשה, כפות רגליה ומרפקיה המשוננים באינספור זוויות ייחודיות. "תגידי, אנני," אמר לבסוף. "עשית פעם... היית פעם עם בחור?"

אנני זקפה גבה. "אתה מתכוון; האם אי פעם חלקתי את האנרגיות הרוחניות שלי בצורה פיזית עם יצור אנושי אחר?"

הוא גלגל את עיניו. "אני מתכוון – אם נתת למישהו, נו... את יודעת. לשכב איתך."

"כן, בוודאי, סיריוס." ענתה בענייניות.

סיריוס הטיח את אחורי ראשו בקיר האבן. זה היה הגבול. אם הצליח לזכות במענה לקוני אפילו מ _ אנני מקסוול _ , כנראה שלא נותר לו דבר לעשות כי אם לעמוד על שפת האגם בזרועות פתוחות ולזעוק; "הו, עולם אכזר, שלום לך. דיונון ענק, קח אותי כעת!" ובן רגע תבוא זרוע ענקית מכוסה בלוטות ריריות למדי ותשים קץ לקיומו הבתולי והמשפיל. ואז הוא שמע את אנני.

"...כלומר, אסור לנו לשמור את האהבה שלנו לעצמנו. אנחנו צריכים לחלוק אותה עם היקום. עם הסובבים אותנו, עם אחינו-בני-האדם-"

"עם הדיונון הענק," קטע אותה סיריוס, שולף תשובה היישר ממחשבותיו המורבידיות להגעיל.

"אל תהיה דוחה."

"מה, את רוצה להגיד לי שאת לא אוהבת את הדיונון הענק? חשבתי שעלינו לחלוק את האהבה שלנו עם הסובבים אותנו, עם היקום-"

"עם אחינו- _ בני _ - _ האדם _ , סיריוס." השיבה אנני, מפנה ממנו את מבטה ומותחת את בהונות רגליה.

"הו, כמובן," השיב סיריוס בכובד ראש מעושה.

אותה ידידות מופלאה (ויש אומרים: מופרכת) החלה לאחר כתת שינויי-הצורה הגורלית, בעקבותיה נקשר שמה של אנני לנצח בשם התואר 'חצופה, שם תואר שהיה נערץ לחלוטין על סיריוס. וכך, מאוחר למדי באותו לילה, שבה אנני לחדר המועדון של גריפינדור, אחרי שבילתה ערב מסעיר בצחצוח גביעים ואותות כבוד. סיריוס, שנרדם קודם לכן בחדר המועדון, נמנם לו כעת על הספה המרווחת שמול האח, מעט ריר נוזל מזווית פיו. דיוקן האישה השמנה – החורק בחזרה למקומו – העיר את הנער הישן. הוא מצמץ קלות ושפשף את עיניו, בדיוק ברגע המתאים לראות את אנני מקסוול (שאז עוד הייתה מוכרת לו כ"אשת-רוח המטורללת", כל הזכויות שמורות לג'יימס פוטר) עושה את דרכה למגורי הבנות.

"היי!" קרא.

אנני נעצרה על אחת המדרגות התחתונות והסתובבה להביט בו. "המ?"

"זה היה מגניב, מה שעשית שם מקודם עם החתולה הזקנה."

היא הביטה בסיריוס. "ההורים שלי חינכו אותי לעמוד על עקרונותיי."

"הו, ובכן, עקרונות מגניבים!" סיכם סיריוס בחיוך רחב.

ואומנם, הייתה זו תחילתה של ידידות מופלאה. אנני, שתמיד התקיימה במישור אחר של מציאות (על אף שכל עניין האהבה-אחווה-רוחניות רק התגבר אצלה באותו הזמן), פצחה בפרוייקט החדרת אנרגיות טובות לחדר המועדון. במסגרת הפרוייקט פיזרה אנני מיני עלי כותרת ריחניים ברחבי החדר, ותלתה מוביילים העשויים מאבנים צבעוניות ליד החלונות. סמנת'ה רוקלי וכריסטי פורסטר נהגו להתלונן ולקטר על "חולת הנפש שברחה מהמחלקה הסגורה של הקדוש מנגו" (סיריוס חשב כי השנינות שלהן צולעת בעליל) בכל פעם שדרכו על קוץ תועה. כיוון שכריסטי וסמנת'ה היו היחידות שנתקלו בקוצים, פטרה זאת אנני בלאחד יד באמרה כי השתיים "מפזרות בחדר אנרגיה שלילית". שנה לאחר מכן, מצאו את עצמם סיריוס, ג'יימס, רמוס ופיטר(את שלושתם גרר עמו סיריוס בטענה ש:"אם אני נופל אני לוקח אתכם איתי!") באחד מהימים האביביים יותר של השנה, עומדים ומחזיקים ידיים עם אנני בתוך מעגל המורכב מענפים ועלים יבשים. הטקס, על פי טענתה, אמור היה לקדם שלום ואחווה בין חמישתם (פיטר, מיילל, התלונן ש:"אני לא מבין למה אנחנו צריכים לעשות את זה, כבר יש בינינו שלום ואחווה!"- "אם לא תשתוק עוד מעט אז כבר לא יהיה." השיב סיריוס).

השנה העוקבת מצאה את סיריוס וג'יימס בחדר המגורים של בני החמישית – סיריוס יושב בנוחיות למרגלות מיטתו של ג'יימס בעוד שהאחרון שרוע על המזרן בחיקוי מוצלח מאוד ללטאה גוססת.

"היי,רך-כף," אמר ג'יימס.

סיריוס המהם בתשובה.

"שמעתי שהחברה המטורללת שלך יוצאת עם פראנק לונגבוטום."

"הא?" סיריוס הניח את מה שעתיד היה להפוך לפרויקט הבא שלהם (מפה-מכושפת) והתבונן בג'יימס.

"אנני חרוז-אהבה מקסוול? אתה יודע, שלוותא." (הכינויים שהדביק ג'יימס לאנני השתכללו מדי שנה). "אז היא יוצאת עם לונגבוטום."

"המ." הבזק מטריד של רגש בלתי מזוהה חלף בסיריוס. הוא החליט כי הוא מעדיף להשאיר אותו אפוף מסתורין. "אה, נו, טוב. אז אנני יוצאת עם לונגבוטום, מה אתה רוצה ממני?"

ג'יימס נעץ בו מבט רצחני. "רך-כף! הוא גונב לך את הבחורה! עכשיו קום, לך ותנקנק אותו!"

"קודם כל," השיב סיריוס ברוגע, "אנני היא לא הבחורה שלי. מה גם שהיא יכולה לטפל בו יפה מאד לבד. חוץ מזה, אתה יודע, היא צריכה-מישהו שיעזור לה להפיץ... נו, אושר, אחווה ורעות ברחבי העולם."

"חשבתי שזה אתה."

"אני?" התקומם סיריוס. "אני מפיץ נזק וזדון."

ג'יימס קבר את ראשו בכרית. "אני לא מבין איך אתה בדיוק מצפה לאבד את הבתולים שלך, רך-כף. מה אתה מנסה להיות, הבתולה מריה?"

"מאיפה אתה יודע עליה?"

"אה, כמה שעות עם ירחוני בספרייה ואתה מכיר את כל שרי התרבות המוגלגים של יפן בעל פה."

סיריוס משך בכתפיו וחזר לעבוד על המפה המכושפת.

הרגש אפוף המסתורין לא שב להטריד אותו מאז אותו היום. לא בתדירות גבוהה, על כל פנים. גם לא בשנתם השישית כאשר הצליח להיכנס לחדר המועדון רק כדי למצוא את אנני יושבת בגבה אליו, זר פרחים לראשה והיא עוסקת בפעילות כלשהי שסיריוס לא יכול היה לראות.

"סיריוס!" קרנה אנני, מרימה את עיניה ממלאכתה. ידידתו הייתה שקועה בגילוף.

הוא התיישב לצידה של אנני, חוטף את החפץ שבידיה. הייתה זו פיסת עץ מחוררת במרכזה. "מה זה?" שאל בזעזוע.

אנני חטפה מידיו את גליל העץ. "חרוזי אהבה, סיריוס."

"הו, אלה, כן. ומה בדיוק המטרה שלהם?" שאל בגיחוך.

אנני הניחה בידו סכין מיוחד וחתיכת עץ קטנה וחסרת-צורה. סיריוס לא נזקק להנחיה מפורשת כדי להבין שאנני מצפה ממנו לגלף חרוזי אהבה בעצמו.

"חרוזי אהבה הם חרוזים שעונדים במחרוזת ומטרתם היא להביע אהבה ואחווה לעולם," הסבירה אנני, נוטלת מכחול דק (כזה שהחליף צבעים על פי פקודת המשתמש) ואומרת ברכות; "צהוב." לפקודתה, התחלף הגוון שבקצה המכחול.

לאחר כמה דקות של גילופים ומשיחות מכחול, שמע סיריוס מלמול דק מצדה של אנני. "מה אמרת?" שאל בבלבול.

"אתה יודע, לחרוזי אהבה יש גם עוד, אה, מטרה."

"מה," השיב בסרקאזם. "לשמור עלינו מפני אנרגיות ורוחות שליליות העלולות לתקוף אותנו באמצע הלילה?"

"לא." אנני נראתה נרגזת.

סיריוס הביט בה בשאלה.

"ובכן, לאחר שקושרים אותם במחרוזת לא  _ חייבים _ לענוד אותם. אפשר גם להשחיל אותם לכל מיני מקומות. כמו, למשל – הפתח ש... מנקז מגופנו את הרוחות והאנרגיות השליליות."

סיריוס האדים. את שארית הערב העבירו הוא ואנני בשתיקה מוחלטת.

שקט שרר במגדל האסטרונומיה: רק נשימותיהם נשמעו בחלל. סיריוס ינק פעם אחרונה מבדל הסיגריה שלו בטרם מעך אותה כנגד המרצפות. הוא בהה באוויר, מדמיין את טיפות הסם האחרונות נספגות בתוך מחזור הדם שלו. לאחר מספר דקות הניע את ראשו באיטיות, מביט באנני. היא עצמה את עיניה, בוודאי סופגת אנרגיות חיוביות מהמקום. הוא הבחין בקווצת שיער שחור שנפלה על פניה, מתרוממת באוויר עם כל נשימה

סיריוס פיהק. לאחר מספר דקות נוספות כאלו, ביתק סיריוס את כבל הדממה.

"אנני," קולו הדהד במעומעם בחלל הפתוח.

"סיריוס?"

"נכון כל הקטע הזה של אהבה החופשית, ושאסור לנו לשמור אותה לעצמנו והכל?"

"מה איתו?"

סיריוס משך את עצמו למעלה, מזדקף מעט. הוא לקח את אחת המחרוזות של אנני והחל משחק איתה, מוצא לפתע את המשיכה שבללפף את הדבר סביב כל מה שבא ליד. בעודו מלפף את המחרוזת סביב כף ידו, נחו עיניו על החרוז שהכריחה אותו אנני לגלף. הוא הביט בו בריכוז. "אמ, אז, אולי... חשבתי – אולי ננסה אותו ביחד?" שאל לבסוף.

אנני קימטה את מצחה. "סיריוס – למה אתה שואל אותי את זה?"

"אממ... צריכה להיות סיבה?"

"כן, אני חושבת שכן."

פניו האדימו ואנני המשיכה ברוגע. "סיריוס, זה בגלל שאף פעם לא עשית את זה?"

סיריוס שתק ועטה הבעת שה תמים על פניו.

אנני המשיכה. "ובכן, אז לא. הכוונות שלך אינן טהורות, אתה לא רוצה לעשות את זה כדי שנחלוק ונפזר את האהבה שלנו ברחבי העולם, אלא מפני שאתה רוצה להשיג זיון."

"היי, את מזלזלת בי."

"בסדר, אז למה אתה רוצה לחלוק איתי את האהבה והאנרגיות החיוביות שלך?"

סיריוס שתק, ושאלתה של אנני הדהדה בחדר הריק.

על שולחנו של סיריוס נחה כוס קריסטל מושלמת, שהייתה צב בעברה הלא רחוק.

_ "רך-כף יקר, רך-כף חביב, _

_ פקח את עיניך: הבט סביב. _

_ הטירה מלאה בבנות מוכנות _

_ שלכל שאלה ב-"כן" הן עונות _

_ אז למה על שלוותא נפל לך הפור _

_ מוזרה מבפנים ומראה טעון-שיפור _

_ אז מהר נא ואת בתוליך הקרב _

_ כי גיל שמונה-עשרה... אה, תעשה את זה, כן." _

השורה האחרונה שונתה בבזק כאשר חלפה פרופסור מקגונגל ליד שולחנם. ג'יימס לא הפסיק לדקלם את "השיר הקטן שלי" מרגע שקם, ועד ארוחת הבוקר כבר הספיק להעניק לו לחן (ופיטר אף טרח והמציא ריקוד קטן.)

סיריוס נעץ בג'יימס מבט רצחני ובהינף שרביט העניק לקריסטל המושלם של חברו כתמי צבע סגולים וחסרי צורה.

ג'יימס הזדעף לרגע ואז אמר, "אה, תודה לך, ידידי, בדיוק מה שהייתי צריך כדי להשלים את הכלים החדשים של 'הקריסטל הקסום'!" 'הקריסטל הקסום' הייתה חנות קטנה לכלי חרסינה שהייתה ממוקמת בכיכר הראשית של הוגסמיד.

סיריוס גיחך וכאשר הרים את עיניו להתבונן בכוס שכישף, גילה כי נוספו לה זוג מחושים.

"הנה," הצביע פיטר על תלמידה מתולתלת שישבה בקדמת הכתה. "מריאן בראון נראית טוב, למה לא היא?"

ג'יימס הנהן נמרצות.

סיריוס הרים את מבטו באי-רצון. הוא הביט בתלתלים החומים המקפצים ובאף המחודד. מריאן באמת נראתה די טוב. ומלבד זאת, מריאן הייתה – היא הייתה... בת.

לפתע סובבה בראון את ראשה. סיריוס ניעור מתגליתו הסנסציונית והעניק למריאן חיוך מהוסס. בראון השיבה לו בחיוך מלא-שינים-לבנות משלה.

סיריוס פנה להביט בג'יימס. "אבל היא כל כך... כל כך... נלהבת."

"סיריוס, גם שלוותא נלהבת, רק שבמקום להתלהב מזה שציפור התיישבה על ענף אתמול בבוקר, מריאן מתלהבת  _ ממך _ ."

"היא עוד תנשוך אותי מרוב התלהבות אם אני אציע לה לצאת."

"אז תנשוך אותה בחזרה," הציע קרניים, עוטה הבעה זדונית להפליא.

סיריוס גלגל את עיניו, אולם בדרך פלא, מצא את עצמו שוקל את דבריו של ג'יימס.

ובעודו מקדיש מחשבה לרעיון מרענן זה, אמר ג'יימס; "חוץ מזה, אם אתה  _ כל כך _ רוצה אותה – אתה תמיד יכול לנסות שוב להזמין את שלוותא לצאת איתך."

"אבל היא סירבה," זעף סיריוס.

"רך כף, אתה הצעת לאנני  _ לשכב _ איתך, לא בדיוק הצהרת על אהבתך הנצחית בפניה."

"אתה רצית לשכב עם לילי."

"נו, אז?"

"ובכן – אתם שוכבים, לא?"

ג'יימס הטיח את ראשו בשולחן.

"אז מה עשיתי לא נכון?"

"אפילו שזה לא נראה ככה, שלוותא היא בחורה. היא רוצה שיחזרו אחריה. אתה לא יכול סתם ללכת ולהציע לה לשכב איתך! היא עוד תחשוב שאתה רוצה לשכב איתה!"

סיריוס קימט את מצחו. "אני לא?"

"אתה תגיד לי מה אתה רוצה."

"אממ, להיות עם מישהי, לא?"

"יופי," הכריז ג'יימס. "אז עכשיו אני אסביר לך איך עושים את זה. פשוט תקשיב לדוד ג'יימס והכל יהיה בסדר."

שלושה שבועות לאחר מכן לקח סיריוס את מריאן בראון לבית התה של מאדם פודיפוט (סיריוס מחה בתוקף כי לא יתכן שזהו המקום היחידי בכל הוגסמיד שניתן לצאת אליו כזוג. ג'יימס, באופן צפוי, הרים גבה ואמר: "תזכיר לי מי בתול פה?"). מריאן פטפטה ללא הרף וטרחה להזכיר לסיריוס לפחות חמש פעמים עד כמה היא מאושרת להימצא בחברתו. סיריוס, מצידו, חייך, הנהן והסכים עם כל דבר שאמרה (אפילו ל"אתה לא חושב שהתסרוקת החדשה של סוזאנה בלסטרוד פשוט נוראית?") – בדיוק כמצוותו של דוד ג'יימס.

בבית התה חיכה להם שולחן קטן (ג'יימס: "כדי שיהיה לך נוח יותר לרכון מעליו ולהחמיא לבראון על עיני הטורקיז המשגעות שלה") מכוסה במפה שנראתה סמוקה עקב כל הדברים שהתרחשו מעליה.הם התיישבו כמצוותו של המלצר וסיריוס זעף כתשובה לקריצתו. לאחר שהאכיל את מריאן מפאי האוכמניות שלו ("תטעמי, זה פשוט מצוין") ומריאן צחקקה בתשובה, סיריוס ניקה מזווית פיה "פירור", וסוף סוף הם רכנו מעל למפה האומללה וערכו היכרות נלהבת בין לשונותיהם. 

בסוף היום, שבו מריאן וסיריוס לטירה. מריאן לא חדלה מלצחקק ולהאדים וסיריוס נראה כמי ששרוי בתדהמה תמידית.  _ ואז, כמו ילד טוב, קח אותה למגדל האסטרונומיה _ , הדהד קולו המנחה של ג'יימי. סיריוס נעצר במסדרון הקומה הרביעית.

הוא סב על מקומו, מביט הישר בפניה של מריאן. סיריוס נטל ידיה, לא סוטה מאף הוראה שנתן לו דוד ג'יימס ואמר:

"טוב, אז, אר, היה לי ממש נחמד. לילה טוב!" הוא לא הספיק לראות את הבעת התדהמה שעל פניה בטרם הפנה לה את גבו והסתלק במהירות האפשרית למגדל גריפינדור.

"השארת אותה שם  _ לבד _ ?" שאל ג'יימס, המום.

"אר, לא בדיוק... זאת אומרת, אמ. הברון המגואל היה שם."

"הו, אז אם ככה זה בסדר. כי שמעתי שהברון המגואל נורא אוהב ללוות נערות מסכנות ותמימות בחזרה למגורים שלהן!" קולו של ג'יימס התרומם לכדי צעקה.

"היא לא כזאת תמימה!" מחה סיריוס. "היא ניסתה להכניס את היד שלה ל.. נו, אתה יודע!"

פיטר פער את עיניו. "ואתה  _ עצרת  _ בעדה?"

"היא ניסתה לחלל את כבודי!"

ג'יימס נחת על מיטתו של סיריוס, פולט אנחה של תסכול. "נו, מילא. במקרה הכי גרוע יקבלו אותך חזרה לחיק המשפחה. הרי כל בנות בלק אמורות להינשא כשהן בתולות."

סיריוס בעט בג'יימס והסיט בהפגנתיות את הכילות.

חבורת בנות עוינות שלטשו בסיריוס מבטים זועמים, היה הדבר הראשון שקידם את פניו למחרת בבוקר. מבטים שנשלחו גם מעיניה האדומות והנפוחות של מריאן.

"נו, אז מה עכשיו?" שאל סיריוס בייאוש, מביט בג'יימס שאכל בנחת את ארוחת הבוקר שלו. 

"עכשיו אתה מחכה."

" _ מחכה _ ?"

"אף אחת לא תצא איתך עכשיו, גאון."

"אבל... אבל אז אני..." - הוא הנמיך את קולו כדי לחישה – "אהיה בתול לנצח!" סיים סיריוס בזעזוע עמוק.

"נו, מה אתה רוצה, רך-כף, אתה הבאת את זה על עצמך – לא מתנהגים ככה עם בחורות. אבל אל תדאג, אני לא אתן לך להישאר בתול לנצח."

פיטר, מעברו השני של השולחן, מזג לחברו מיץ תפוזים. "עד היציאה הבאה להוגסמיד הן יישכחו ממה שקרה ויחזרו להזיל עליך ריר בלי בעיות."

סיריוס לקח לגימה גדולה והטיח את הכוס על השולחן. " _ הן מזילות עלי ריר? _ "

"זו צורת ביטוי, סיריוס," השיב פיטר וזרק עליו פיסת צנים.

"הבנתי את זה," מלמל סיריוס במרמור.

רמוס חייך אליו וטפח על גבו באהדה.

"מה אתה מחייך בכלל? החברה המרושעת שלך בטח לא נותנת לך כלום, אז תשתוק." אבל רמוס שתק בלאו-הכי.

ימים אחדים לאחר מכן התפוגג העניין הציבורי ב'טראגדיה של מריאן' וחרושת הרכילות עברה לדון בנושאים חשובים יותר. האם פילץ' בוגד במדאם פינץ עם גברת נוריס, לדוגמה. סיריוס, ג'יימס, פיטר ורמוס הלכו להם במסדרונות, בדרכם להעביר שעה חופשית בחדר המועדון בעת שסיריוס הבחין בפיתוי שלא-ניתן לעמוד בפניו.

הוא מרפק את ג'יימס הניצב לצידו. "תראה," הצביע על סנייפ בחיוך זדוני. הנער האחר ישב כפוף מרחק מטרים בודדים מהם, ממש מעבר לפינה, מפשפש בתיקו.

ניצוץ הבזיק בעיניו של ג'יימס. "הו, סניוו היקר."

באומרו זאת, עטו פניו של רמוס עטו ארשת דאוגה. פיטר, מאידך, זקף את גבותיו ולאחר מכן חייך חיוך רחב.

ג'יימס, מגחך, שלף את שרביטו וכשהוא מצביע על סנייפ, קרא: "אלגה-קאפילוס!"

ואולם, רגע לפני ששיגר ג'יימס את הקללה שלו, קם סנייפ על רגליו והסתלק במהירות. הקונדסאים החווירו ובלעו את רוקם.במקום שתפגע בסניוולוס, פגעה הקללה בלורליי אלפייט; תלמידת שישית שבמקרה ניצבה במקום. בין רגע, החלו אצות ים לכסות את קרקפתה של לורליי, מחליפות את שיערה הזהוב שנעלם כלא היה. סיריוס צפה בלורליי שהחלה לצרוח באימה, מושכת אליה את מבטיהם של התלמידים.

ג'יימס, שרגע לפני כן נראה מבוהל, תפס בזרועו של סיריוס. "מהר," האיץ בחברו, "רוץ וקח אותה למרפאה!"

"מה – אבל, מה?"

ג'יימס נענע את ראשו כאומר 'תבין לבד!' ודחף את סיריוס מעבר לקיר.

לרגע אחד עמד סיריוס אובד עצות. קללת עוקץ צורבת שהטיל עליו ג'יימס גרמה לו לרוץ במהירות לעברה של לורליי.

"מי הממזר שעשה לך את זה?" שלף בזריזות והניח יד מנחמת על כתפה.

"אני לא יודעת, לא ראיתי אותו!" ייבבה לורליי.

סיריוס הביט במסדרון הריק מאדם והבחין בראשיהם של ג'יימס, פיטר ורמוס מציצים מעבר לקיר. הוא רצה להטביע את שלושתם ולאחר מכן לקפוץ מראש המגדל הצפוני. "הו. אר. אני עוד אמצא אותו ו... אה – אני אראה לו מה זה. בואי." הוא נטל את ידה בעדינות והוביל אותה לכתה הריקה הקרובה ביותר.

סיריוס סגר מאחוריהם את הדלת והעניק ללורליי המייבבת חיוך שגרם לו להיראות כמישהו הסובל מכאב שיניים נוראי.

"ריאוטוס," אמר והצביע בשרביטו על שיער-האצות של לורליי. הללו נשרו כהרף עין ובמקומן צמח מפל שיערה הזהוב והמוכר.

לורליי משכה באפה ומיששה את שיערותיה בעדינות. פיה נפער קלות. "ת-תודה," השיבה, מוחה דמעה שהתגלגלה על לחייה.

"הו, זה שום דבר." סיריוס משך בכתפו, עיניו נעוצות ברצפה.

הם עמדו זה מול זו משך מספר דקות, שותקים, עד לרגע שבו פתחה לורליי את פיה ואמרה: "טוב, אני צריכה להגיע לשיעור לחשים. המ, שוב תודה."

ובדיוק כאשר הניחה את ידה על ידית הדלת-

"אמ, לורליי. אולי – אולי את רוצה לצאת איתי, אר, פעם הבאה כשיהיה ביקור להוגסמיד?" סיריוס השתעל.

לורליי הסתובבה והביטה בו בהערצה. היא הסמיקה, ולאחר רגע אמרה; "כן, אני אשמח." היא השתתקה שוב.

מספר שבועות לאחר מכן התקיימה יציאה נוספת להוגסמיד. סיריוס, בעידודם המכאיב מעט ("או-קיי, יותר מדי טפיחות על הכתף, פיטר") של חבריו, יצא לפגוש את לורליי באולם הכניסה. לורליי, כך נראה, התייפתה במיוחד לכבוד האירוע ולאחר כמה שבועות של מעקב אחרי בנות המין הנשי, יכול סיריוס להישבע שהבחין בכמה בנות שהתלחששו והצביעו עליו ועל לורליי. הרצון המוכר להרכיב אטמי אוזניים הפך את עצמו מורגש.

לאחר כמה חיוכים שוברי שיניים של סיריוס ומספר דומה של הסמקות מצדה של לורליי, שמו השניים את פעמיהם לעבר הוגסמיד, או יותר נכון – לבית התה של מאדם פודיפוט, עולם שהיה שונה לחלוטין מכל מה שסיריוס הכיר בעבר. בדרך, גילה סיריוס להפתעתו כי לורליי שתקנית בהרבה, או לפחות ביישנית יותר ממריאן. הוא היה נפעם מהגילוי המרעיש, כיוון שמעולם לא חשב על בנות כדבר אחר מלבד... ובכן, הוא לא חשב על בנות. לורליי  _ השתקנית _ הייתה עסוקה בעיקר בלבהות בסיריוס בהערצה וסיריוס היה משוכנע למדי כי שמע צליל כזה או אחר מנסה להתגנב מפיה יותר מפעם אחת, אולם לורליי תמיד עצרה בעד עצמה והשתתקה כשסומק עז מציף את לחייה. הוא חזר על אותם נהלים, המנטרה של ג'יימס מזדמזמת בראשו ("וזכור, בית התה של מאדם פודיפוט מסייע לתלמידי הוגוורטס לאבד את בתוליהם מזה שנים רבות, זו מסורת."), ואותו מלצר ששירת אותו ואת מריאן בפעם שעברה מרים את אגודליו בעידוד.

חברתה של לורליי הייתה מעיקה מעט, בעיקר משום שהייתה כה... דוממת. סיריוס מצא את עצמו פולט את הדברים המטופשים ביותר שאמר מעודו בכדי להחיות את השיחה. אומנם נראה כי דבר לא יכול לגרוע מההערצה בעיניה של לורליי, אולם סיריוס אילץ את עצמו להיות אסיר-תודה על הדממה.

כשהוא פועל על פי הנחיותיו של ג'יימס, שילם על הסלט הקטן שהזמינה לורליי, נישק אותה עד שמבט מזוגג הופיע בעיניה ואחז בידה המיוזעת בעת שיצאו מבית הקפה.

בתים הקטנים חסמו את הרוח הכפורית שאיימה לנשוב במורד הרחוב וראשו של סיריוס היה סחרחר קלות מבירצפת. לורליי לצידו הייתה רכה וחמימה, גם אם דוממה מעט. סיריוס, שמיצה את כל הבדיחות שעלו בדעתו, עבר למוצא האחרון; קווידיץ'.

"טוב, אז... ידעת שהניצים מפאלמות' שכרו מחפש חדש?"

לורליי נדה בראשה, לחייה מאדימות.

עוד הוא מלאה את לורליי ברגעים הגדולים של היסטוריית הקווידיץ', חלפה לידם – אנני.

ולא סתם אנני, אלא אנני בחברתם של בחור ובחורה נוספים. _בטח הולכים לחלוק אנרגיות חיוביות מאחורי הדובשנרייה_ , חשב סיריוס בזעף. "המפף," פלט ובדיוק אותו רגע הצטלבו מבטיהם.

אנני נעצה בו מבט ממושך, אחר, בין-רגע, חזרה לפטפט עם חבריה כאילו לא ראתה דבר. בטנו של סיריוס התהפכה. אוסף של תחושות מוזרות התנחל בתחתית בטנו והוא הרגיש כמי שראשו מתנפח לממדים עצומים.

ולא, לא היה לדבר שום קשר לכך שבפעם הראשונה אותו יום העזה לורליי לעשות צעד כלשהו והזיזה מפניו קווצת שיער סוררת. היה זה, ללא ספק, משהו אחר. 'כ _ ל הקטע הזה של אהבה חופשית... אולי כדאי שננסה אותו יחד.' כן, יופי בלק. זה  _ **_בטח_ ** _ גרם לה להרגיש מיוחדת _ . הוא רצה לבעוט בעצמו. וכך, כל הדרך למגדל האסטרונומיה, היה סיריוס שקוע בהלקאה עצמית, מחמיץ את העובדה שלורליי החלה לדבר. 

השניים הגיעו לראש המגדל כשהם מתנשמים ומתנשפים. כשהוא מחייך במבוכה, הניח סיריוס לידה של לורליי, נפנה לסגור מאחוריהם את הפתח. לורליי צחקקה, מחייכת כשסגר את המרחק ביניהם. הוא התקרב אל הנערה זהובת השיער ולאחר מספר רגעים של היסוס – נצמדו שניהם בנשיקה. הנה, סוף-סוף, לאחר המתנה ארוכה ומייגעת – ידו נעה במעלה חולצתה של לורליי, מלטפת את גבה ואז נסוגה לכיוון השני ו...

"היא לא, פשוט לא – היא לא... היא לא." אמר סיריוס בתסכול, מאוחר יותר אותו ערב.

"היא לא מה? לא יפה? לא סקסית? השדיים שלה לא גדולים מספיק? היא לא הסכימה? אל תגיד לי שהיא לא הסכימה, לורליי מאוהבת בך עוד מאז השנה השלישית!" זעק ג'יימס.

סיריוס מצמץ. "מאז השנה השלישית? היא משוגעת?"

"לא, סיריוס, אני חושב שאתה המשוגע הפעם," זרק פיטר ממיטתו בקצה השני של החדר. תשובתו נדמתה לשקף את הבעת הייאוש על פניו של ג'יימס.

כחצי שעה לאחר מכן נמנם לו פיטר בבטחה, נוחר את דרכו לאיזור הדמדומים. גם רמוס, שהשתרע על מיטתו, נרדם תוך שניות ספורות. סיריוס – ממורמר עדיין – היה מופתע מעט לחוש את המזרן שלו שוקע. ג'יימס התיישב לצידו.

"סיריוס," לחש ג'יימס. זגוגיות משקפיו נצצו בחושך.

"אה?" מלמד סיריוס בנמנום.

"בוא נדבר ברצינות לרגע."

סיריוס פיהק. "חשבתי שאנחנו תמיד מדברים ברצינות."

ג'יימס זרק עליו כרית. "באמת, רך-כף, תקשיב."

סיריוס השתתק. רק נשימותיהם הכבדות של רמוס ופיטר הישנים נשמעו בדממה הלילית.

"למה שלא תגיד לאנני שאתה אוהב אותה?"

"אמ, אני אוהב אותה?" השיב סיריוס בלחישה.

ג'יימס הקיש על מצחו. "אתה תגיד לי."

"אר, אמ... אני חושב, אה, נראה לי – כן."

"אז למה לא להגיד לה את זה ודי?"

"מה, אבל מה עם מאדם פודיפוט, וכל זה?"

"סיריוס, זו ה-דרך לגרום לבנות לשכב איתך."

הם השתתקו. סיריוס שקל את הדברים. זה נשמע... הגיוני.

סיריוס נכנס לחדר המועדון של גריפינדור לאחר שיעור שיקויים מייגע. את השעתיים האחרונות העביר כשהוא קוצץ רימות בגדלים לא שווים ועושה כמיטב יכולתו להקדיח את השיקוי שלו. פרופסור סלאגהורן המודאג הציע לסיריוס ללכת למרפאה אולם סיריוס התעקש כי הוא בריא לחלוטין. הוא עשה כמיטב יכולתו להתרכז בשיעור אולם מחשבותיו היו נתונות לדבר אחד בלבד. השיחה שניהלו הוא וג'יימס בליל אמש הוסיפה לרחף בשולי תודעתו, משאירה את סיריוס מפוזר ומבולבל.

הוא נכנס לחדר המועדון וכמעט נסוג לאחור בעת שהבחין באנני; ישובה על אסופת הכריות הרכות שלה באחת מפינות החדר.

סיריוס ניגש אליה בזהירות. "אמ, אנני."

"הו, שלום לך, חשבתי שהרגשתי אנרגיות שליליות מתקרבות לכאן. נו, אז הצלחת להשיג זיון?" שאלה בנקמנות שלא הלמה אותה.

"זה לא.... אנני, את מפרשת הכל לא נכון."

היא הרימה גבה. "איך הייתי אמורה לפרש את זה?" ביעילות אופיינית, נעצה אנני את סכין הגילוף בתוך פיסת העץ שבידיה, קולפת ממנה סליל דק (סיריוס חשד כי בדמיונה חשבה אנני על פיסת העץ כעל צווארו האנושי מאוד).

סיריוס התיישב על כרית פרחונית, נוטל חרוז ירוק שיצירתו זה עתה הושלמה ומגולל אותו בין אצבעותיו."אר - אנני, אני... אממ." הוא לקח נשימה עמוקה. "אני-אוהב-אותך," אמר במהירות.

אנני עצרה באחת. "אתה מתכוון... שהאנרגיות שלי השפיעו על מעגל הרוחניות שלך...?" שאלה בשקט.

"אמ, אם את רוצה לקרוא לזה ככה." הוא השפיל את מבטו, מתמקד באצבעותיו שעדיין שיחקו בחרוז הירוק.

"באמת?" שאלה בלחישה.

סיריוס בלע את רוקו, מהנהן.

אנני מצמצה ופניה האדימו. היא השפילה את עיניה אל מגש-המלאכה שלה ונראתה כמי שמתאמצת מאד לחשוב על משהו. פיה התכווץ בריכוז. לבסוף הרימה את ראשה ואמרה, "ומה עם אלפייט ובראון? הן לא השפיעו על מעגל הרוחניות שלך?"

"לא, לא ממש." סיריוס הביט ישירות לתוך עיניה.

היא נדמתה לשקול את הדברים. לבסוף, הרימה אנני את ידה והחלה למשוך מה שנדמה כפתילים בלתי-נראים מסביב לראשו של סיריוס. הוא נעץ בה מבט עקום.

"אני מנקזת את ההילה שלך מהאנרגיות שלהן," השיבה אנני.

סיריוס גלגל את עיניו והשיב את החרוז למגש העץ הקטן. הוא לחלח את שפתיו, מהסס לרגע ולאחר מכן התקרב אל אנני בזהירות. היא, מצידה, סיימה לנקז את הילתו ולרגע היה סיריוס בטוח כי הוא רואה בלבול בעיניה של אנני. הוא הרכין את ראשו להביט באנני וכעבור מספר שניות, הצמיד את שפתיו לשפתיה.

סיריוס זכר את הנשיקה הראשונה שלו, עם דיירדרה מקמילן, והנשיקה ההיא, ללא צל של ספק – הייתה שונה בתכלית מהנשיקה הזו. 

"זה אומר שאנחנו יכולים, אה, לחלוק את האנרגיות החיוביות שלנו עכשיו?"

"קודם תיקח אותי לבית התה של מאדם פודיפוט," השיבה אנני ברוגע.

"אבל... אבל! חשבתי שאת לא אוהבת את המקום הזה כי הם מנצלים את הרצון של אנשים לחלוק את האהבה שלהם, או משהו."

אנני בלעה את רוקה והסמיקה קלות. "כן... אבל אני אוהבת את העוגיות שלהם."

**סוף**

  
  



End file.
